elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirabelle Ervine
|Base ID = }} Mirabelle Ervine is a Breton mage and the Master Wizard of the College of Winterhold. She is the author of the note Per Your Requests. Background Serving as Master Wizard, she is in charge of the day-to-day operations of the college, as the Arch-Mage's duties often keep him occupied. Among these duties, she greets all new apprentices to the College, giving them complementary robes, showing them their sleeping quarters, and giving them a tour of the entire college, minus the Hall of Countenance. Mirabelle is not close to a lot of people other than Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage, but she is respected for the most part by her fellow College members. She is a stern woman and spends most of her time reading in the courtyard. Equipment *Apprentice Robes *Boots *''On Oblivion'' Interactions Joining the College When Faralda lets the Dragonborn across the bridge, they will meet Mirabelle, where she is in conversation with Ancano. After their discussion is over, she can be talked to receive a Novice Hood and Novice Robes of Destruction and a tour of the exterior of the College. Revealing the Unseen When asked about the Staff of Magnus, she replies that the Synod was at the College recently, looking for magical artifacts, and were under the impression "that we had it in a closet somewhere," and she tells the Dragonborn that the Synod went to Mzulft, if they want to look for them. Containment After Ancano kills Savos Aren, Mirabelle sends the Dragonborn out to look for him, as well as destroy the magic anomalies that have infested Winterhold. The Staff of Magnus Following "Containment," and reporting to her that the Staff of Magnus is in Labyrinthian, Mirabelle will give the Dragonborn the door knocker needed to enter Labyrinthian, as well as Savos' amulet. When the Dragonborn returns from Labyrinthian with the Staff in hand, they can ask where Mirabelle is, and Tolfdir will reply that she sacrificed herself to get the others to safety, and out of Ancano's reach. Afterward, Tolfdir replaces Mirabelle as Master Wizard. Dialogue "Please don't bother the Arch-Mage unless it's absolutely necessary." :What's expected of me here? "There are no expectations. This College is a place to study and practice magic freely. Hopefully any discoveries made in your pursuits will be shared with the members of the College first. That way we all benefit." :Where can I learn new spells? "Well, that depends on what you're looking for. Faralda can teach Destruction spells, and offers training in that school. Phinis is one of the best Conjurers in all of Skyrim, and can help with spells from that school. Don't let Tolfdir fool you; he's the pre-eminent scholar on Alteration. One of the best in Tamriel, and always willing to pass on his knowledge. If you can find him and focus his attention, there's a great deal Drevis can teach you about illusion magic. And finally, there's Colette. She may be... difficult to get along with, she's very knowledgeable when it comes to Restoration magic." Conversations Ancano Mirabelle "I believe I made myself rather clear." Ancano "Yes, of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision." Mirabelle "You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you will find the Thalmor will find no such treatment here. You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity." Ancano "Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks." Mirabelle "Very good. Then we're done here." Mirabelle: "I've had yet another complaint. Please stop barging in on experiments in progress." Ancano: "My dear, I am merely observing the proceedings." Mirabelle: "Well then 'observe' from a greater distance. You're making people uncomfortable." Savos Aren Mirabelle: "I continue to hear things about dragon sightings in Skyrim." Savos: "Dragons? Well, that's fascinating. We should have someone look into that." Mirabelle: "Would you like me to send someone? Faralda or Phinis, perhaps?" Savos: "I'll think about it." Mirabelle: "Arch-Mage, the Synod have contacted us again, asking if we've any word on their researchers." Savos: "What did you tell them last time?" Mirabelle: "That they had arrived, asked for information which was provided to them, and went on their way with no suggestion of further interaction." Savos: "That hasn't changed, has it? Then just tell them again." Mirabelle: "Should we consider investigating the matter?" Savos: "No, I don't think so. Respond to their request, and we'll leave it at that." Mirabelle: "Yes, Arch-Mage. Thank you." Savos: "Is there anything new I should be aware of, Mirabelle?" Mirabelle: "I'm dealing with a few new research proposals, evaluating the results of three long-term projects, and keeping an eye on our new Apprentices. There were also two items requiring disciplinary action recently." Savos: "Everything's under control, then? Right. Keep up the good work." Mirabelle: "Yes, thank you Arch-Mage." Mirabelle: "Sir, the Imperial Legion has again requested assistance. What shall I tell them?" Savos: "The same thing we've told them before, and the same thing we've told these Stormcloaks. It's not our concern." Mirabelle: "Forgive me, but at what point does it become our concern?" Savos: "Never. The College cannot become mired in local politics. What happens inside these walls is our worry. What happens outside is theirs." Savos: "Mirabelle, would you please make sure my schedule is clear for the next few days? I'm working on something important." Mirabelle: "Your schedule is always clear, Arch-Mage. I see to that." Savos: "Ah, yes. True. Well, thank you." Mirabelle: "Its like a ward, but who's casting it? Ancano? How?" Savos: "I don't care what it is. I want it down, now! I want to know what he's doing in there!" of bringing down ward Savos: "Ancano! Stop this at once! I command you!" approaches Ancano Mirabelle: "Don't go near him!" explosion Quests *Join the College of Winterhold *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus Trivia *She is voiced by Mozhan Marnò. *Despite the fact that she is Master Wizard, she only wears Apprentice robes. *Even if wearing expert or master robes when joining the College, Mirabelle still says that the robes she has given the Dragonborn "might be more comfortable than your... ''current clothes."'' *Faralda appears to want Mirabelle's position, as she will comment that she does a good job, but there is room for improvement and will show surprise at Tolfdir replacing her. *If Mirabelle is summoned via console commands after "The Eye of Magnus," she will offer new opening dialogue and will even refer to the Dragonborn as Arch-mage, showing that she was originally intended to remain alive. Bugs * After she dies during "The Staff of Magnus," when the Dragonborn commits a crime in the College, bounty may be added and she may speak, but nothing will be seen. Killing all visible members of the room does not seem to fix this. * If a dragon is killed while in the first tour of the College and dies in a close proximity to her, she may stop moving. Using full power Unrelenting Force to move her away from the dragon fixes this. * During the "Revealing the unseen" mission, when the Dragonborn approaches Mirabelle about The Staff of Magnus the Dragonborn may not have an option to ask about it. * When a dragon is killed while doing the first tour, Mirabelle may stop the tour and begin wandering. Entering the Hall of the Elements and talking to Tolfdir completes that part of the quest. Appearances * de:Mirabelle Ervine es:Mirabelle Ervine fr:Mirabelle Ervine it:Mirabelle Ervine pl:Mirabelle Ervine pt:Mirabelle Ervine ru:Мирабелла Эрвин uk:Мірабелла Ервін Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members